


Three's Company

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lila joins Alya and Nino for a threesome, but is it all sexy fun and games?





	Three's Company

“I've never been with a girl before,” Lila says shyly, blinking wide olive eyes up at Alya.

“I haven't, either,” Alya admits, leaning a bit closer. Her lips brush against Lila's, soft and warm; Lila is acutely aware of the way Nino suddenly inhales at the contact and teasingly flicks her tongue against Alya's lips. They part in surprise and Lila presses closer into an open-mouthed kiss, her tongue gliding along Alya's.

She coaxes Alya's pajama shirt up over her breasts and breaks the kiss so she can lower her head and kiss the nipple of the one closest to Nino. She makes a show of swirling her tongue around its peak as Alya pulls the shirt the rest of the way off. Alya pushes the thin straps of Lila's own shirt down and the fabric slides down to pool at her waist. Lila pushes her back against the pillows and kneels over her, slipping a hand beneath the waistband of her shorts. Alya tugs Lila's shorts and shirt down her legs; the position gives Nino a perfect eyeful of her meticulously groomed vulva as Alya's fingers slide up and part the folds of her labia.

“You're so good at this,” Lila purrs as Alya's fingers make clumsy circles against her. She dips her head and teases Alya's cleft with her own tongue. Behind her, she hears Nino's zipper and a rustling sound that is probably him pulling out his cock and resists the urge to roll her eyes. He doesn't need more of a show but she crawls up and kisses Alya again, deeper this time, and deliberately spreads her legs wider over the other girl so he can see how the fingers of her right hand slip into his girlfriend.

“Fuck, that's hot,” he groans.

Lila shoots him a look of wide-eyed innocence over her shoulder. “You like?”

“Yeah,” he says somewhat breathlessly, slowly stroking his shaft.

“What do you think, Alya?” she asks. “Should he join us?”

“Definitely,” Alya says, arching up against her hand. “But take her first, Nino. I want to watch you make her come.”

Nino produces a foil packet from somewhere and opens it, then rolls the condom down his erect length. Alya tugs Lila down for another kiss, and his tip rubs against her slit a few times before he pushes into her. Alya swallows Lila's cry of surprise as he bottoms out in her and withdraws only to fill her again and again as he finds his rhythm. One of his hands clutches her breast; the other wanders down her front and she gasps against Alya as his fingers actually find and begin circling her clit. Beneath her, Alya shifts and takes her free breast into her mouth, nipping and teasing the pointed nipple. She shudders and clenches around him with a cry as she climaxes.

He slips free of her and exchanges the condom for a new one. Alya tugs her down beside her and rises to straddle her, teasing Lila's slit with her fingers and sending new shockwaves through her every time they graze her clit.

Nino clutches Alya's hips as he drives himself into her. She moans throatily as he begins the same circling motions against her that drove Lila over the edge. He drives her quickly to her peak and she collapses, rolling onto her back next to Lila. Nino tears the condom off and moves forward a bit, hand moving frantically along the length of his erection until he comes in spurts across Alya's belly and breasts. Alya swipes a hand through the mess and deliberately licks her fingers. It's spur of the moment, but Lila decides to one-up her and leans up to lick the white fluid directly from the head of Nino's penis. He groans and settles between them on the bed.

“Where did you learn that?” she asks, not quite needing to feign the breathlessness in her tone.

Nino shoots her an apprising look. “I'm surprised you didn't recognize it. That's straight from Adrien's book of tricks.”

_Adrien's book of tricks_, which Alya and Nino have to assume she's intimately acquainted with because as far as they know she and Adrien Agreste have been an item for more than a year now, even if they haven't gone public with it. _Adrien's book of tricks_, which Alya and Nino have both partaken of and Lila has not thanks to that absolute sham of a superhero ruining her chances with him right off the bat.

“Oh, of course,” she says. “I must not have realized in the moment.”

Nino chuckles and slides an arm behind her, pulling her in to kiss her forehead. “No worries. I'll have to thank him for sharing you with us today. That was a lot of fun.”

It takes everything in her to not stiffen in alarm, because if he contacts Adrien the entire house of cards will come tumbling down around her.

“Ah, maybe it's best if I thank him for you two? You know how he is about discussing this sort of stuff in public,” she says conspiratorially, trailing her fingers down Nino's bare chest, “and he really doesn't want to have things in text with how nosy his father and Nathalie are.”

“Shoot, that's right,” Nino says, smacking his forehead. “I can't believe I forgot that.”

“We'll let you tell him for us, then,” Alya says, peering at her over Nino. “It's too bad he had that surprise photoshoot today. Maybe next time we'll have better luck and he'll be able to join us, too.”

“Oh, I hope so,” Lila says with hopefulness that they don't notice is forced. She has a lot of work to do before her plans with Adrien come to fruition, after all.


End file.
